saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu Schicksal/SAOF Arena
Mayu Schicksal is an unlockable character available only in the SAOF Arena game. Once the player assists Gwenhwyfar in her "Father Time" mission, Mayu is automatically unlocked. She is the second addition to the PLeiades Unit, and the youngest of the members in the party. Appearance Mayu is a young girl, possessing straight ash blond hair that reaches just past her shoulders, and blue eyes. Despite her thin and fragile-looking frame, she can wield her weapon with no problem and with great prowess. Her initial outfit is her common platoon uniform, a black coat lined with gold trims, and a red skirt, together with a little navy cap atop her head. She also wears a pair of grey shoes and white tights. Alternate Outfits *'Shinigami' - Mayu drops her black coat and instead wears the trademark blue jacket of her father, one nicknamed Death God by many others. *'Scythe Meister' - Adorned with an outfit similar to Maka Albarn's, Mayu puts on a long black coat, complete with a white undershirt and red skirt. Background Mayu is the only daughter of two scientists living in a post-apocalyptic world, and is one of the youngest fighters of her generation. Her arrival in the universe of SAOF Arena was an accident and completely unintentional. After trying to travel through universes all by herself, and without C's help, her uncontrolled Ouranokinetic ability intercepted with Paradox's continuous distortion of time and space, leading the young girl to be trapped in a space-time continuum. Father Time Side Quest *'Quest Information:' Ruffians broke into a small shrine in the Hauhet Forest and took everything that deemed valuable, including an hourglass made of a beautiful but quite fragile stone. This hourglass is a very important symbol of the forest and the village, and it must be returned. The ruffians must be stopped! *'Completion Condition:' **Talk to the village elder. **Defeat Ruffians. 10/10 **Return the Water-filled Hourglass to the forest. **Defeat Wolfram and Anya. **Report to: Village Elder *'Quest Reward:' **59, 260 EXP **4, 800 Col **Mayu Schicksal *'Post-quest Events:' Thanks to Gwenhwyfar's clumsy and careless acts, the hourglass got broken in the process, its clear water spilling on the shrine and activating its rumored powers. Mayu materializes and is added to the party after the cutscene. Playstyle Having been trained for battle since she was little, she boasts capabilities that exceed even that of her older teammates, which include her high survival rate and regenerative abilities. She can easily whip up her buckler shield, Brimstone X, to defend the entirety of her party, and retaliate with quick and precise attacks in succession with her scythe. Mayu, at such age, possesses a considerable amount of knowledge in regards to time and abilities related to it. She very well understands it and even how Paradox, as an entity able to manipulate time and space, is a formidable enemy for all of them. This knowledge, her ability, and her unique weapon are her great assets inside the game, apart from being born and raised in a military facility where she was trained. Since she hailed from a different universe, Mayu is quite clueless and easily amazed by the too different world of SAOF. In fact, upon her early times in an adventure, she was culture-shocked, surprised at how monsters fragment, how an item can materialize and even how a menu can be summoned. This didn't last long though, due to her ability to quickly adapt in her environment. Mayu possesses a BURST Meter which is fueled by using any variant of her Devour attack. It greatly heightens the values of her offensive parameters when completely full. Also, unlike the rest of the members in her unit, Mayu does not have any MP, as she does not possess magical skills. Instead, she makes up to this by having the highest TP out of all the Pleiades' members. Class Advancement Mayu could advance to Temporal Nova or Spatial Nova with the Obdurate Singularity or Luminous Singularity respectively. *'Temporal Nova' *'Spatial Nova' Weapon Mayu's greatly adored weapon is a scythe-gun combination with an attached shield. Even at the age of ten, she is very adept in handling it, and, having born and raised in a military facility, her skills in the field are truly commendable. Her inborn skills, Extension and Empower also prove themselves useful in her conquests. Her movesets focuses greatly on speed and damage, using her weapon to its full capability. Her red-and-black scythe, Chronus, allows her to perform quick attacks of high precision, while her gun, Miracle Wand Love, is a modified high-powered assault gun. The attached shield, Brimstone X, is quick and easy to deploy. Chronus' default form is a red-and-black scythe standing at approximately two meters. The blade of the scythe itself is quite long, and is retractable in assuming gun form. Where the blade and handle meets is a round disc with Mayu's symbol, an hourglass, which also opens to keep a family picture. The scythe is dual bladed, its ends having three black, fang-like additions, which she believed were made from saber teeth of Vajras her parents had killed. Just below the blade itself is her shield, in red and black as well, parted in half and can be deployed at will. The gun sits right below it. With the gun form assumed, the handle is shortened, and the blade of the scythe was retracted. The shield still is next to the scythe, but is unavailable for deployment in gun mode. Movelist Chronus Normal Attack *'Devour: Normal' - Mayu summons her God Arc's predator form and makes a quick chomp right on the enemy. Fills 25% of BURST Meter. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Phantom Razor' - Mayu swiftly swings her scythe, cutting down anything and everything at wake. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Gusty Edge' - A combination of swift attacks are drawn out with a magnificent aerial dance. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Turbulance' - The blade is being rotated in high speed, allowing a flower of blood to blossom at the target. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Mad Orbit' - A succession of mid-air attacks. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Spin Pendulum' - Mayu stretches her scythe and rotates it in a vertical motion in the air, tearing the enemies above ground. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: None'' Special Attack *'Devour: Special' - Mayu summons her God Arc's predator form and lunges it towards the enemy, allowing the beast's teeth to sink in a little longer into the foe. Fills 50% of BURST Meter. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Devour: Ultimate' - This time, she lets it ravage the enemy completely for greater damage. Fills 100% of BURST Meter. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 10 turns'' *'Windmill Drop' - With her gun's heavy recoil, Mayu utilizes the force to drop forward and, after successfully switching to her scythe, rotates in mid-air. It recovers 10% HP when it hits the target. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'God Slicer' - Every attack is concentrated on a single enemy, allowing continuous damage to be dealt. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'Execution' - Consists of one single slash that affects the entire enemy party. Consumes 10% of HP to raise attack stat by the same value. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''TP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Harvest Fang' - Works similarly to Phantom Razor, and in addition, saps 25% HP. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' One-hit Kill *'Predator: Heaven's Maw' - In her weapon's scythe form, Mayu pulls on the handle of her weapon, summoning the living beast from within her weapon. It then extends towards a single target, devouring it. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Cerberus Devour' - With her inherited ability of "Empower", Mayu unleashes her weapon's Predator Form, releasing a three-headed, fanged beast that swallows down the enemies in one powerful chomp. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''TP Cost: 35'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' Miracle Wand Love Normal Attacks *'Lockon' - The enemy is bombarded with a barrage of homing bullets, preventing any counter attack. Inflicts SLOW and CONFUSED status. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'Feedback' - Recovers 5% HP for every shot that hits the target. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Fiery Grenade' - Shoots out a single explosive ammo to blast damage to enemies. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' Special Attacks *'Harvest Fang' - Summons the Predator Form even while blade is folded to devour on any living organism, providing an unlimited supply of ammunition. Restores 10% TP. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Fiery Salvo' - Channels energy into ammo to unleash a powerful barrage of bullets. Consumes 10 MP. Inflicts STUN. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'Meteor Cannon' - Loads the gun with a handful of bomb/radial bullets that also deals periodic damage to all enemies. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' One-hit Kill *'Ultima Cannon' - Through Empower, Mayu's Assault Gun, Miracle Wand Love, functions like a Blast Gun that causes massive explosions at every blast. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 35'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Booster Cannon' - Mayu quickly fires at the ground with the hand cannon and lifts herself upwards, dealing damage to nearby enemies. **''Range: All Enemy'' **''TP Cost: 40'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' Abilities These are only present for story purposes and has no bearing on gameplay. *'Chronokinesis' - The unique power possessed by Chronus which allows Mayu to take control of time. She has greater control of this ability than she has with her Ouranokinesis. The only downside of this is that she can only travel backwards in time and return to her true timeline, but never forward. In addition to that, she can only jump to the past as long as someone she has a deep connection with also exists in that point of time she desires to travel to. **'Time Perception' - An uncontrolled ability of chronovision that allows travelling backward or forward into time. However, those who traveled can only view the events, and possess no ability to alter or make changes to it. **'Time Leap' - The ability to travel backward in time and alter the past. *'Ouranokinesis' - Another ability she began to develop through Chronus, with the help of C, that allows her to gain control of the physical aspects of space. However, Mayu has no full mastery of this power, and she never travels through dimensions without C's help. Skills *'Regeneration' - Automatically restores 5% HP. *'War God's Aegis' - Mayu whips up her Brimstone X and defends her party. Damage received by party is decreased by 8%. *'Gourmet' - Increases the amount of reward materials by +1%. *'Extension' - One of the skills Mayu had carried off from her world, which allows her to speed up or slow down time around one or a group of enemies. This includes worsening the effects of status ailments like venom or stun. This also allows stopping movement for enemy party for a brief moment. *'Presence' - Increases aggro acquisition by +100%. *'Wrath of Revenge' - Grants a 10% increase in all stat values when an ally falls unconscious. Dialogues Battle Specific Gallery Battle Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= Trivia *Universally speaking, Gwenhwyfar can be considered as Mayu's grandmother, seeing that her mother is the GE Fanon counterpart of Yuka Ichinose. *Her name literally means true superior of fate, as Mayu is written with the characters for true superiority, and the German surname Schicksal means fate. *Out of all the people in her team, Mayu is the only one not too versed in English, which she often finds annoying, as she retaliates by speaking in full German, one thing the rest finds completely aggravating. *Her favorite food is custard pudding, and she has also taken an odd liking to the First Love Juice. Surprisingly, she has carted off 20 of said beverage from her world to her inventory. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:Kaizawaraiko